


living on your breath, feeling with your skin

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Deepthroating, Draco in Leather Pants, Face-Fucking, Kneeling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Room of Requirement, Teacher Draco, Teacher Harry, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the Room stays in the Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living on your breath, feeling with your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> That moment when you realize Word lied to you when it told you your story was exactly 200 words. *bangs head*

What happens in the Room stays in the Room. That's the deal.

In the halls, it's, "Professor Potter." "Professor Malfoy." Disinterested friendliness.

But inside…

Harry relishes the cool stone under his bare feet as he walks to Malfoy at the far end of the room. It's like a vault, dim and airless. Or perhaps Harry's simply ceased breathing.

He comes to a stop before him. 

Malfoy lifts a brow.

And Harry slips to his knees.

Malfoy performs the _Incarcerous_ , binding Harry's wrists behind his back.

Strong scent of oiled leather as he rubs his cheek against the bulge straining the ties.

The trousers give way under Malfoy's fingers, and then Malfoy's holding his cock for Harry's mouth.

When Harry goes down, Malfoy almost gasps. Harry stretches his fingers, grasping air rather than the jut of hipbone he wants.

Harry glances up the sharp plane of Malfoy's stomach, tense as he rolls his hips.

It's somewhat astonishing, finding that waiting smile, tender and beneficent.

Malfoy cards his hand into his hair, and Harry's nerves jolt. 

Harry opens his throat. His hands relax.

"Harry…" It trembles from Malfoy's lips, no longer capable of a sneer.

What happens in the Room... stays.


End file.
